Slave of my Heart
by attiana1579
Summary: Sess/Kag.Sess is a king with no heir.Frustrated, he takes a human girl to ease the stress. But what happens when his heart becomes a slave to the very woman that serves him?Can Kag even come to love a man who she was sold to?Will love cost her life?
1. Bad News

A/N: Wow, first fanfict I've written in a while. Hope you like it!!!

* * *

Ch1. Bad News

A click resounded though the room, announcing her mother's entrance. Almost every muscle in her body tightened, as if preparing for an attack from a particularly vicious animal. Despite this, Kagome continued looking out the window. Seated high above the ground, she could watch the servants hustle to and fro without fear of being seen. The gardeners had come and go hours ago, but the servants boys never seemed to leave. She watched the pretty ones chop and carry wood with a sort of sick fascination. Oh, the places they could carry her…

She shook the thought from her mind. _That's just the sort of thinking that got you into this mess,_ she told herself sternly.

"Daughter."

Kagome was mildly startled. She'd forgotten her mother was coming. Gracefully, she stood and curtsied.

"Mother," she greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Her mother's eyes, dark brown and so like her own, narrowed at the word pleasure. Kagome struggled not to throw her arms up in xasperation. Honestly, these people had their minds in the gutter even more than she did…

"Your uncle wishes to see you."

Kagome internally winced. Seeing her uncle, be it rain or shine, was never a good or pleasant thing. The last time she'd seen him he was calling her a whore and had locked her in the farthest, tallest, and most remote part of his mansion.

No, she didn't like seeing him at all.

Yet, judging by the sour look in her mother's face, she didn't have much choice in the matter. She nodded and reluctantly followed her mother out of the room. It'd been months since she'd been out of that room. Naturally everything around her would've been a sight for sore eyes. A breath of fresh air. It wasn't, though. Everything seemed to take on a grey hue as a cold feeling grew in the pit of her stomach.

Her uncle could literally do _anything_ to her. And she had a sinking feeling that he was going to send her away to the mountains to live with her aging aunts. There wouldn't be a civilized human (read: male) for miles. She'd live out the rest of her life in an almost complete lack of human touch.

She wanted to throw up.

Kagome almost screamed as she waited outside her uncle's study for what seemed like hours. And she very nearly bolted for the nearest exit when the tall dark oak doors opened. Roughly, her mother shoved her forward. The thought, _be strong_, flitted though her mind before dying of terror at the cold look in her uncle's eyes.

She walked forward and curtsied, noticing, with surprise, the presence of both her father and husband. In hindsight, neither presence should've surprised her. He'd need the permission of both to send her away. _Which won't be hard to get_, she realized with a sinking feeling. Her father was an incredibly weak man and her husband hated her furiously.

"Niece, it had been a while." Her uncle spoke first. His dark eyes, cold and unfeeling, were slightly amused.

Hostility bubbled in her and overflowed.

"Hai. So, uncle, for what reason have you taken time out of your busy day to release me from my cage?"

The words had barely gotten out when pain blossomed on her cheek. Her mother glared at her coldly, raising her hand to slap her again when her brother jumped up.

"Don't hit her! She must remain unscathed!"

Kagome and her mother blinked simultaneously, both surprised at his defending her. _Surely my aunts wouldn't care about a few scars,_ she though, rubbing the pain away.

Her husband and father had remained silent, though her father did offer her an apologetic smile.

Kagome turned her attention back to her uncle, waiting for the true reasoning behind her summoning. She looked up to find her uncle appraising her with a mildly curious look.

"Kagome," He began suddenly. "You have disgraced this family with your adulterous and whorish acts. For your crimes, you have been punished. You are only saved from death because it is convenient to this family for you to remain alive."

None of this was new to her but where was he taking it? Obviously this lecture wasn't to ship her off to the mountains, so what was it for?

"Niece?" He continued, circling her like a vulture. "Are you familiar with a man named Lord Sesshoumaru, Prince of the Western Lands?"

She frowned at the chance of subject.

"No, Uncle, I'm afraid not."

"Then I shall educate you. Lord Sesshoumaru, to put it simply, is a very powerful lord. You see, he is not called 'Lord of the West' for naught. He controls a little over a forth of his entire continent.

Kagome blinked in surprise. Continent? How powerful was this man?

Her uncle watched her reaction closely.

"This lord has no mate-"

"Mate?" Kagome interrupted.

Her mother hissed at the interruption, but her uncle remained unfazed.

"Hai, you see, he is a demon lord."

Kagome's muscles tensed, all at once remembering that she was standing in front of a very dangerous creature.

"In any case, he has no mate, the most recent one having died giving birth to a child that died shortly after. Now our lord is looking for companionship." He stared unbrokenly as the meaning of his words flickered across Kagome's face.

"In short, we have offered him your services. And he has accepted."

Bile rose in her throat, but she forced herself to respond.

"You're selling me?" She gasped.

Her uncle snorted.

"You misunderstand. You're already sold. While you are in service to our lord, we shall received a bi-monthly income for you. After his majesty has tired of you, you will return here where we shall dispose of you properly."

She was being sent away…sent away to become a whore…sent away, and then killed upon return. That was her destiny: to be a whore, and then die. This time. Kagome was sure she was going to puke.

Instead, her vision swam and everything tilted to the side.

Then, nothing.

* * *

Please Review!!!!


	2. Bad News Pt 2

A/N: I'm pleased to present, the third chapter!!! This one stars our favorite sexy youkai: Sesshoumaru!!!

A/N: (number two) thank you Reviewer Bubbles for pointing out my grammer mistake with Shiko's name. It is fixed now, if anyone else finds any grammer mistakes, feel free to tell me about them. I want to make your reading experience as enjoyable as possible!!! (and yes, i am a nerd :D)

Enjoy Reader!

* * *

"In conclusion, the wolverines on the southwestern border seem to be getting restless, but it's nothing a few scouts can't get control of."

The chocolate and grey owl paused for a reaction form his master. Getting none, he ruffled his feathers and made to continue when a knock on the door interrupted him.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes flashed irritably.

"Enter." He ordered.

A ghoulish looking creature, unidentifiably male or female, came in and bowed.

"Hai? What is it?" The owl snapped, not appreciating his reports being interrupted nor the decaying smell creature had brought with it. The swamp demon flashed him a dirty look before turning toward Sesshoumaru.

"My lord," it began, its voice no help in the gender guessing game, "I am pleased to announce that my lady has given birth to a healthy baby girl. Congratulations to your lordship." It bowed again and backed out of the room. For a moment, the room was quiet.

Then:

"Well, congratulations, brother." Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered to his half-sister. The dog and mist youkai's golden eyes stared out the window indifferently. Her light blue and sliver hair seemed to float slightly, though there was no breeze. Her long, elfish body lounged beautifully on a couch she'd had brought in against Sesshoumaru's wishes. She looked every bit as mysteriously mystifying as the mist youkai tended to be.

Sesshoumaru was not impressed.

"Congratulations yourself, you have a niece now. Are you not pleased?"

The woman shrugged. She glanced down, as if something had caught her eyes

but returned her gaze to the horizon.

"Should've been a boy. But, of course I'm pleased. Why wouldn't I be? May the gods bless the new heir of the west." This blessing was said listlessly.

Sesshoumaru didn't have time to chide her on her attitude because, a moment later, another knock came to the door.

"Enter."

Another swamp demon, as unidentifiable as the first, hurried in, forgetting to bow. "My lord," it said, rushing though protocol. "I bring you news that both your mate and your daughter have fallen ill. The doctors are doing all they can." He bowed and rushed back out the room.

The owl demon sighed.

"Why did you not say anything?" Sesshoumaru demanded. Being surprised (and disappointed) did not suit him.

His sister shrugged. "Happened too fast. This is as much news to me as it is to you." She murmured, stretching. Her eyes finally left the setting sun.

"Will they live?" He asked.

"What do you think? Though you hardly need a seer to tell you that."

Sesshoumaru growled, rubbing his eyes. The owl demon sighed again.

"Fear not, my lord, another mate can be found for you." The faithful secretary reassured.

"That's not the point!" He snarled. "This is my _third_ wife! It's also the fifth child to fall prey to sickness! Why do the gods hate me? Why will they not give me an heir?" The question wasn't rhetorical. It was directed toward them both. The owl shook his head sadly and looked at the woman. She shrugged.

"This gods work in mysterious ways."

"Curse the gods and their mysterious ways!" Sesshoumaru snapped.

His sister's eyes flashed angrily. "You would do well to remember that there are worst things they could do to you!" She growled back. The owl wisely took a step backward. Sesshoumaru simply rolled his eyes.

"Is this so? Well, dear sister, do tell. What do the gods have in store for me?"

"The Queen is dead." She murmured.

Sesshoumaru frowned. An abrupt change of subject was not the usual way his sister handled their arguments.

"Is she? And what about the child?" Sesshoumaru felt detached from it, as if the baby girl weren't even his.

No response.

Sesshoumaru frowned again. What was with her? "Meena?" His half sister stared straight ahead, mouth agape.

"Hell." He cursed under his breath. Sesshoumaru shot around his desk, grabbed his sister by her shoulders and stared into her timeless eyes. She didn't seem to register the movements. Then, suddenly, she began shaking.

"Shiko!" Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Ready, milord." The owl demon responded, pen and paper in hand.

Sesshoumaru shook her roughly enough to have snapped a human's head clean off its shoulders.

"Meena! Can you hear me? What do you see?"

She blinked at him but Sesshoumaru could tell by her expression that her eyes remained fixed to the future.

"The Queen…she's dead. She's dead. She's dead. Everyone…" She trailed off, breathing hard, her golden eyes wide.

"What Meena? Everyone's what? Everyone's dead?"

"No!" The seer shouted. "Everyone's crying!" Even as she spoke, tears began to fall down her own cheeks. "No one was watching her! We forgot! _I_ forgot! She saved us! She saved us all and we let her die! Our salvation! Our hope! Our Queen is dead!" Her words, which were so hesitant at first, now flowed with no stop in sight. "How could we forget? She was so fragile! We _knew_ how fragile she was! And why did we let her go alone?" Meena took a shuttering breath. "The King." She gasped. "We have to tell the King! He has to know his mate is dead!"

"I'm right here Meena." Sesshoumaru shook her again. Meena nodded.

"Hai…" She whispered. "How beautiful. How wonderful. How unexpected."

Abruptly, Meena crumpled in his arms. Sesshoumaru swiftly carried her to the nearest chair and sat her there. He only had a few more moments until she began to forget things.

"Meena, who killed the Queen?" Useless in asking who the queen actually was. There would always be another.

"I…we did…" She murmured, as if just waking up.

"Who did she save you from?"

"I…I'm not sure. Some invaders, perhaps?" Meena shook her head, as if trying to clear it. Sesshoumaru let her go and stood up. He could see that she was back in the present, and yet… It was clear that she was still seeing something else too. She was seeing something, and thinking. Or, rather, his calculating half sister was planning something. There would be no more information getting that night.

"Are you alright?" He asked, though he wanted to demand she tell him what she was planning.

"Of course." She stood. "I am tired. I will retire now."

The dog and owl demons watched as she floated away, as light as the mist from which she was partly descendent. They waited until their incredible senses could hear her steps no more. Sesshoumaru frowned and took his place back at his desk. Shiko had long since gotten out of the chair.

"She's hiding something." Sesshoumaru murmured, irritated.

"I'm sure she is just tired." Shiko insisted. "I heard that she gets very tired after a premonition."

Sesshoumaru snorted at this. Shiko was a childhood friend and could get away with contradicting him.

"You have a soft spot for seers."

"I like to think of it as a general respect for those with a gift from the gods."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "She is not a witch. It is not as if she can curse you if you anger her."

"You are correct, your lordship. But, if I may be so bold, she can tell you what is to come. A gift like the Lady Meenakashi possesses is to be feared and awed much more than that of a witches. As the saying goes, a miko can bless you, and a witch can curse you, but only a seer can change your stars."

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply.

"Hai, and my stars do need changing."

"Then, if it agrees with your lordship, I suggest trusting Lady Meenakashi. She _is_ planning something, of that you are correct. But perhaps what she is planning with be of help, not hindrance."

A knock came to the door before Sesshoumaru could reply. He groaned, irritated and tired by the night's events. He really didn't feel like hearing what he already knew the news was. Shiko did it for him.

"Enter." The owl demon ordered.

A third swamp demon entered.

"I am sad to report the death of my lord's queen and daughter." He bowed and was gone. Shiko didn't blame him. Lesser men had been killed for delivering such messages. And Sesshoumaru was no stranger to killing.

"So my lord, after the funeral processions and whatnot, shall I have to honor of looking for a wife for my lordship?" Shiko needed to know what was expected of him.

Sesshoumaru seemed to be in deep thought.

"Prepare the funeral rites." He ordered his servant.

Shiko blinked and waited. When Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"And the…other matter sir? Of a new queen?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Well, you seem so confident of the Lady Meena, Shiko. I believe we shall leave that little decision up to her."

Shiko coughed and spluttered, insisting that that was not protocol, but Sesshoumaru would not be moved. If his half sister wanted to plan, let her plan. She could do all the planning herself. He smirked. Meena hated work and would hate the task. For what would a husbandless seer know of matchmaking?

But, in extremely bad character, Sesshoumaru had greatly underestimate his kid sister.

For the gods were angry with Sesshoumaru, that much was true. And she might have a vague clue why.

Meena chuckled to herself. So the saying was true after all, hm? A witch could curse you, and a seer could change your stars.

But only a miko could bless you.

And Meena was just the person to bring that blessing home.

The youkai tilted her head back and laughed in delight.

* * *

Ah, what could the demoness be planning?!?!?!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have to work on my research paper but the third chapter should be coming along soon!!

Please Review and Thanks for Reading!!!


End file.
